


4:45 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled before he approached his dark bedroom.
Kudos: 1





	4:45 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled before he approached his dark bedroom and never viewed Supergirl's spirit waiting for him due to being abandoned earlier.

THE END


End file.
